


Wings of sin

by amadriel



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/pseuds/amadriel
Summary: Un pari entre Dieu et Lucifer. Des anges, des démons, et un peu trop de choses en jeu pour eux. [AU]





	Wings of sin

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais jamais trop comment résumer cette fic. Angel/Demon AU ? C'est un peu plus que ça, mais pour l'instant ça ira.  
> Voilà la version corrigée du prologue écrit il y a... _longtemps_. Je ne désespère pas de finir cette fic un jour et même de la traduire en anglais ! Donc je la poste ici pour me motiver moi-même.  
> Les tags, avertissements et pairings seront updatés avec les prochains chapitres puisque pour le moment, rien à signaler.
> 
> Bonne lecture ?

 

* * *

\- Alors ?

\- Hm… je pense que je suis prêt.

\- J'espère bien ! Tu as assez fait durer cette pause.

\- _Dit-il_. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger quand je l'ai proposée.

\- J'ai eu largement le temps de revoir ma stratégie depuis. Je n'attendais plus que ton retour dans la partie.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je jurerais que ma présence t'a manqué.

\- Ah oui ? J'adorerais t'entendre _jurer_.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

\- Allons ; pourquoi sommes-nous là à part jouer ?

\- Oui, mais sur le plateau.

\- Pff, si tu y tiens ! Maintenant qu'il est de nouveau en place… j'avais oublié à quel point je détestais tes pièces.

\- Rassure-toi, je n'aime pas les tiennes non plus.

\- Sans ça le jeu perdrait de son intérêt.

\- J'en doute. Jouer contre toi est mon seul divertissement.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Il faudrait que l'on en change, quand même. De divertissement.

\- Oh, ne te fais pas _prier_. Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

* * *

**Prologue: Le pari**

* * *

Dieu et Lucifer en avaient assez de leurs querelles incessantes qui finiraient par mettre à feu et à sang l'Humanité.  
Il était temps de décider qui du Bien ou du Mal devait définitivement l'emporter pour ne plus ravager le cœur des Hommes.  
L'équilibre avait été maintenu pendant plus de deux mille ans sans qu'aucune Guerre Sainte ne soit à nouveau déclarée.  
Mais on murmure que Dieu et Lucifer, malgré cet équilibre, avaient décidé de se lancer un pari mettant en jeu leurs règnes respectifs :  
Envoyer leurs deux meilleurs agents dans le monde humain pour voir qui de la Sainte parole ou de la Damnée tentation triompherait.

_Japon, an 20XX_

Aux yeux de tous il passait pour un homme ordinaire à la recherche d'un appartement dans la capitale. Courts cheveux noirs, costume près du corps, yeux verts dissimulés derrière les verres d'une paire de lunettes ; sans ailes ni auréole ni autre signe distinctif, l'apparence d'un ange n'était pas si différente de celle d'un mortel après tout. Ceci arrangeait bien ses affaires, du moins pour ce qui était de la discrétion. Le reste était une autre histoire.  
Immobilisé devant la porte de sa cinquième visite de la journée, l'ange s'autorisa un soupir.

En théorie, la mission qu'on lui avait confié paraissait simple : vivre parmi les Hommes en se faisant passer pour l'un d'eux et leur transmettre la Foi. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il avait carte blanche quant à la façon de procéder (miracles autorisés s'ils restaient discrets) et le temps que ça lui prenait, on lui demandait juste de réussir. Ah et, détail infime, il y avait quelque part dans le monde un démon envoyé pour faire exactement la même chose que lui - ou plutôt exactement l'inverse, il parlait au nom du Diable et non celui du Seigneur – ce qui les mettait en compétition. Une sorte de course contre la montre qui déterminerait le grand Vainqueur après des millénaires de lutte entre le Bien et le Mal.

…  
Ils en avaient de bonnes Là-Haut ; même lorsqu'on est au dessus des Séraphins, qu'est-on censé savoir de l'approche des Hommes vis à vis du Créateur et de la meilleure façon de leur transmettre une quelconque Foi ? Surtout lorsqu'on n'a jamais approché un humain de sa vie. Ces créatures imprévisibles ayant depuis bien longtemps détourné leurs yeux du Ciel.  
Il avait accepté cette mission sans vraiment avoir le choix et maintenant l'ampleur de la situation lui faisait froid dans le dos. Se jouait là l'avenir du monde humain et du règne divin, sur un coup de tête commun de Dieu et Lucifer. Son échec ou sa réussite changeraient à jamais la face du Monde, et plus les jours passaient, plus il s'en rendait compte. Et moins il s'en sentait… capable ?

Secouant la tête comme si le geste pouvait chasser toute forme de mauvaise pensée, il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et inspira profondément. Pour la seconde fois, il appuya sur la sonnette.  
Nouveau soupir. Les anges aussi ressentaient le stress et le découragement. Surtout lorsque leurs recherches de logement traînaient en longueur parce qu'ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à faire les choses de façon humaine.

Un -autre- ange passa.

Bon tant pis pour les méthodes humaines, il allait demander Là-Haut qu'on lui fournisse un logement pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que commencer à _travailler_.  
La porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où il pensait faire demi-tour. Sur un jeune homme un peu débraillé, partageant vraisemblablement le même âge physique que lui, et tout essoufflé par la précipitation. Des cheveux d'un rouge surprenant (l'ange n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur) barraient son visage, qu'il frotta du dos de la main avant de détailler son visiteur des pieds à la tête sans le moindre effort de discrétion.  
Celui-ci, gêné du silence qui s'installait, comprit qu'il valait mieux prendre les devants :

« Je… viens pour l'annonce… pardon, je vous ai réveillé ? »

« L'annonce ? »

Tout à son inspection, l'homme observa un long silence avant de sursauter comme si on venait de le réveiller. Une peau basanée, des yeux écarlates qui rappelaient étrangement ses cheveux, d'épais cils noirs, des muscles bien dessinés, ; l'ange n'avait jamais vu d'individu aussi singulier.

« Ah pardon, la colocation ! Pas de problème, entre. »

Avec un clin d'œil, le jeune homme recula pour laisser entrer le visiteur. Celui-ci fit quelques pas pour passer la porte et pénétrer dans l'appartement. Le couloir de l'entrée n'était pas bien long et donnait sur une grande salle principale servant à la fois de salon et de cuisine.  
Les yeux de l'ange s'agrandirent et il s'immobilisa : il y avait dans l'air un parfum lourd, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais respiré mais lui était pourtant familier. Étrange, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur cette odeur…

_Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
Le souffre._

Le souffre, oui. Comme si un feu venait juste de s'éteindre là où il se tenait.  
Il tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Tout n'était dans cette pièce que chaleur entêtante et sourde. Le soleil filtré à travers quelques stores pourpres tirés laissait passer une lumière rougeoyante qui, associée au parfum boisé qui y régnait, finissait de rendre l'atmosphère étourdissante.

La chaleur et la lumière rouge cette association vola un haut-le-cœur à l'ange qui n'y était pas habitué. Une association étrange : l'écarlate et la chaleur… quelque chose qui lui rappelait…

Il posa une main sur son front mais ne put s'empêcher de tituber.

Derrière lui il entendit parler. Il n'y avait pourtant personne.

_Deux voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'une inquiète, l'autre triomphante._

_Des yeux noirs comme l'encre. Un sourire froid et tout puissant._

_(L'Adversaire ?)_

_Un doigt pointé vers lui._

_Et cette chaleur…_

_(Que disent-ils ?)_

_Non… arrêtez ça… Arrêtez !_

Que se passait-il soudain ?…

« Hé ? Hé oh, ça va ? »

Il sentit à peine la main posée sur son épaule et une voix lointaine ne parvint pas distinctement à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il voulut avancer, ses jambes tremblantes cessèrent de le porter. Le rouge tout autour devint obscurité.

_« Lui. C'est lui que je prends. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était allongé dans une pièce agréablement sombre. Fraîche. La nuit tombait au dehors, et la seule source de lumière environnante provenait de quelques réverbères extérieurs.

_Il fait nuit ?_

Il se redressa soudainement, faisant involontairement sursauter son hôte qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce au même instant.

« Ah, t'es réveillé ! Tu m'as fait une sacré peur, dis donc. Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre d'évanouissement ? Une chute de tension ? »

L'ange le fixa un instant et finit par hocher la tête négativement.

« Oh ça doit être ça, je ne suis juste pas habitué à... la chaleur. Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? »

« Ça va faire vingt minutes. Et ce foutu médecin qui répondait pas ! Un coup à me filer des ulcères, vraiment. »

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis. »

Le jeune homme le coupa d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il posa sur la table de nuit un verre d'eau dans lequel il venait de glisser un cachet qui troubla le liquide d'un tourbillon de bulles blanches.

« Arrête de t'excuser ! Tiens. C'est que de l'aspirine… mais bon ça te fera pas de mal et je n'ai que ça ici. »

Les yeux verts glissèrent avec suspicion jusqu'au verre duquel s'échappait encore le faible bourdonnement du cachet effervescent dilué.

Ce genre de médecine lui était totalement inconnu.

« Merci… »

Il offrit à son hôte un nouveau sourire et but d'un trait le contenu du verre sans plus se poser de questions. L'autre le regardait avec attention, comme guettant la moindre de ses réactions.  
Lorsque l'ange reposa son verre, il lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Sha Gojyo. » déclara-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Un regard rassuré lui répondit, et il se redressa pour répondre à la poignée de main de son hôte.

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Cho Hakkai. »

Les présentations faites, les deux hommes discutèrent ensemble quelques instants, avec une aisance peu banale au fil des minutes. Ils se connaissaient à peine mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le moindre à priori ni l'ombre d'une hésitation. Leur conversation dura comme celles des amis qui se retrouvent après maintes années de séparation, longue et riche de sujet aussi divers que décousus.

Ils firent ainsi un peu plus connaissance, sans même qu'il leur vienne à l'esprit que le destin était en marche et que leurs paroles pénétraient un mécanisme qui ne connaissait aucun frein.

« Il commence à se faire tard. » déclara finalement Gojyo en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, « Mais… je cherche toujours un colocataire, moi. »

Hakkai eut un instant de réflexion. Les évènements lui avaient fait oublier la raison première de sa venue ici. Mission capitale à accomplir, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son hôte celui-ci s'était penché pour récupérer le verre vide, et il put distinguer sur sa joue gauche deux profondes cicatrices que les longues mèches rouges avaient dissimulé jusqu'ici. Il ne fallait pas être un génie de l'observation pour comprendre que cette dissimulation était volontaire et un instant les priorités toutes angéliques d'Hakkai lui parurent bien futiles par rapport à ces blessures, leur histoire, la raison pour laquelle elles restaient si soigneusement cachées.

Gojyo remarqua que le regard de son _presque_ futur colocataire s'attardait sur sa joue et, gêné de cet intérêt inopportun, se releva pour ramener prestement hors de la pièce le verre qu'il avait récupéré. Hakkai attendit quelques instants avant de se lever, des fois que la médecine humaine ne lui réussisse pas, mais aucun effet indésirable ne sembla se manifester ; il put quitter la chambre à son tour.

L'air de l'appartement était beaucoup moins lourd qu'il ne l'était un peu plus tôt, soulageant l'ange de sa crainte d'une nouvelle rechute et le laissant visiter la salle principale à son aise. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la chaleur avant cet incident, et sa réaction le conforta dans l'optique qu'il faudrait désormais éviter de se laisser surprendre par un brusque changement de température… Avait-il tant que ça à apprendre du monde humain ? Ou s'était-il malencontreusement aventuré trop _loin_ ?

Mais son soulagement n'était pas seulement dû au changement de température, mais également au fait que désormais il se sentait bien dans ces murs. Un je-ne-sais-quoi faisait qu'il aurait regretté de quitter cet endroit avant…

Avant… avant quoi, au juste ?

« Hé, Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu planes encore ou tu complotes _juste_ une nouvelle subtile manière de finir dans mon lit ? »

Ces mots moqueurs et sans gêne aucune le firent sursauter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être surpris en pleine réflexion par le retour de Gojyo dans la pièce. Réaction stupide qu'il se reprocha aussitôt : Gojyo était chez lui, il était normal qu'il s'y promenât comme bon lui semblait.

Le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête en direction de son invité, cherchant son regard tout en lui offrant un large sourire. Les réactions d'Hakkai l'amusaient de plus en plus, mais plutôt qu'une quelconque réponse à sa provocation ouverte il cherchait à lire dans l'étrange regard vert quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la voie quant à leur hypothétique colocation. Ce que l'intéressé finit par remarquer.

« Je disais donc : mon offre tient toujours. » souligna Gojyo comme pour lui rappeler le but premier de sa visite.

Hakkai lui répondit par un nouveau sourire et parcourut une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard, avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Eh bien, si vous êtes d'accord, monsieur Gojyo… je serai ravi de cohabiter avec vous. »

« Parfait ! Cela dit, si tu m'appelles encore une fois _"monsieur Gojyo"_ je te fous dehors. »

Quelques rires, une nouvelle poignée de main et l'entente, d'apparence bénigne, fut scellée.

* * *

_Lieu inconnu_

_Temps inconnu_

* * *

La Lumière règne ici quelque soit l'heure ou le temps dans le monde mortel. Nul être impur ne peut franchir les portes protégeant l'accès du palais divin car chacune d'elles pèseraient alors le poids d'un million d'hommes. Pour les élus, elles s'ouvrent sans effort sur le siège-même de la puissance céleste. Aucun autre lieu ne peut égaler la beauté grandiose, parfaite, de celui-ci. Siège de la connaissance où le Monde fut créé.

Des couloirs frais et aérien. Pour les infidèles au cœur obscur, il est impossible d'avancer sur ce sol lisse comme de l'eau. Les murs y sont d'immenses miroirs dans lesquels peuvent se refléter les péchés les plus profondément enfouis.

Les marches menant au Trône du Tout-Puissant paraîtraient infranchissables, un escalier lumineux ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Mais les élus le gravissent en quelques fragments de secondes.

Passés ces remparts de lumière et d'absolu s'étend une salle vaste, océan de verrerie et de pureté. Une étendue somptueuse, insoutenable pour des yeux mortels qui brûleraient instantanément devant la Beauté personnifiée de cette blancheur sans fin.

Et au centre de cette mer immaculée s'élèvera le trône sur lequel siège le Très-Haut. Le silence, la clarté d'une silhouette évanescente derrière de légers voiles de lumière…

S'ouvre aux regards des initiés le royaume de Dieu.

« Grande Kanzeon ? »

Un regard blasé répondit à cet appel aussi habituel qu'agaçant. Le royaume de Dieu perdit un instant de sa superbe.

Assise sur le trône du tout-Puissant, Kanzeon soupirait de voir sa tranquille observation du monde humain perturbée par une énième intervention de son serviteur. Les images devant elle se brouillèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la tête en sa direction :

« Qu'est-ce _cette fois_ , Jirou-Shin. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« _Chaque_ fois que tu m'interpelles de la sorte c'est pour m'annoncer quelque chose qui revêt toujours une importance aussi capitale qu'une énième guerre céleste. _Genre_. Je préfère prendre les devants. »

« Je voulais simplement vous poser une question… »

« Pose toujours. »

Le serviteur de l'être divin eut un temps de réflexion avant de répondre ouvertement :

« Était-ce une bonne idée que de confier votre… 'mission' à Cho Hakkai ? »

« Oooh ? Tu remets en doute mon choix, ou bien tu doutes de ses capacités ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, grande Kanzeon ! Seulement… c'est peut-être risqué étant donné sa nature, non ? »

Kanzeon eut l'air déçue. Elle qui s'était attendue à une tentative de rébellion...

« Tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre, toi ? _Métatron_ , peut-être ? Avec son caractère... Il n'aurait pas cherché à mener à bien cette mission mais uniquement à buter le plus de démons possible ! Remarque, ç'aurait été un chouette spectacle. »

« N-ne parlez pas comme ça... »

« Beuh. »

Jirou-Shin perdit une seconde sa contenance. Il n'avait jamais cerné le caractère de _Dieu_.

« Je veux dire. Maître Métatron me semblait un choix plus logique. Après tout, Cho Hakkai n'est pas... »

« Ho la vieille !! C'est pas interdit de répondre quand on frappe à ta porte ! »

Kanzeon et Jirou-Shin se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix colérique qui venait de faire trembler tout le palais. Adossé à la porte, un ange au regard assassin battait des ailes furieusement en attendant qu'on le remarque.

La sulfureuse divinité ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur en réponse au regard noir que lui lançait le nouvel arrivant :

« Quelle bonne surprise mon cher _Sanzo,_ nous parlions justement de toi. »

« Commence pas ! » coupa l'ange en jetant au sol un imposant dossier de feuilles volantes. « A quoi ça rime d'organiser la réunion des Anges recteurs si _Dieu_ n'est pas là pour la présider ?! Je te ferais remarquer que tout le monde t'attend ! Et la moindre des choses quand tu sommes _quelqu'un_ de t'occuper de ta paperasse, c'est de ne pas se foutre de sa gueule ! »

« Un peu de respect, maître Métatron ! Être le recteur des Séraphins ne vous permet pas de vous adresser ainsi à Dieu Lui-même ! »

« Laisse Jirou-Shin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Par contre... »

Le regard jusqu'ici à peine moqueur et provoquant de Kanzeon se glaça brutalement lorsqu'il se posa à nouveau sur Jirou-Shin :

« Je ne suis PAS Dieu mais sa remplaçante. Et n'utilise pas le masculin quand tu parles de moi ! »

Le serviteur s'inclina respectueusement, un peu plus nerveux depuis cette remarque.

« Pardonnez-moi, grande Kanzeon. »

« Dites, si je vous gène… »

Un large sourire répondit au regard de tueur du Séraphin.

« Quelle humeur ces derniers temps, Sanzo ! »

« La faute à qui, d'après toi ?! »

« Quoi, c'est de ma faute en plus ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir désigné Cho Hakkai à ta place, c'est ça ? Pour le pari ? »

L'air colérique de Sanzo se figea aussitôt, et son visage reprit sa froideur habituelle. Il haussa les épaules, faussement désintéressé, et fit quelques pas qui résonnèrent sur le sol transparent.

« Ah, je devrais ? » grommela-t-il en repoussant une énième mèche lui barrant la vue. « Tes petits jeux stupides avec _Lucifer_ te regardent et ne m'intéressent pas, de toute façon. »

La façon qu'il avait de toujours prononcer le nom de Lucifer comme s'il le crachait avec dégoût ne manquait pas de faire rire à chaque fois la divinité qui lui faisait face. Profitant du départ discret de Jirou-Shin, cette dernière s'étira de tout son long et croisa les jambes d'une façon indécente que lui aurait reproché son serviteur.

« Oh ? Cette mission ne t'intéressait alors vraiment pas ? »

L'ange détourna les yeux, semblant soudainement s'intéresser à l'étendue blanche infinie faisant office de murs à la salle du trône.

« Non, Hakkai était le plus qualifié pour la mener à bien. Je ne vais pas remettre ton jugement en cause. »

« Vraiment ? » Kanzeon mima son plus convaincant air surpris.  
« Même si tu avais alors une occasion unique de faire payer aux démons la mort de _Seraphiel_ ? »

« Et en quoi ton stupide pari m'aurait-il permis de venger qui que ce soit ? La destruction de la Géhenne ne ramènera pas mon Maître ! C'est pas toi qui me le répète depuis des siècles, sale vieille ?! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire. Moquerie franche comme l'affectionnait tout particulièrement la _remplaçante_ de Dieu. Et qui avait le don de foutre encore plus en rogne le recteur des Séraphins qui comprit vite que tout ce que cherchait son interlocutrice était de le voir sortir de ses gonds.

« Je sais, Mé-ta-tron ! Mais si tu me donnes satisfaction aussi vite, c'en est presque moins drôle… »

« Tu me gonfles. Au lieu de raconter des conneries tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, la réunion va pas se faire sans toi ! »

« Malheureusement. Bon allez, c'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose d'autre à faire de mes journées… »

La déité se leva en étirant de nouveau ses membres ankylosés avant de rejoindre Sanzo de quelques pas nonchalants. C'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent le palais divin.

« _Hakkai_ par ci, _Hakkai_ par là… » marmonna l'ange en descendant l'escalier de lumière. « C'est bien le seul à n'avoir pas à se coltiner un stupide titre angélique. »

« Comme si le titre de _Métatron_ te déplaisait, ô grand recteur des Séraphins~ ! Cela dit tu te trompes mon petit Sanzo, Hakkai possède lui aussi un titre. »

« Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne l'appelle jamais de la sorte, dans ce cas ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui le connaisse. Je ne voudrais pas que tu... »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Hm… je verrais bien un ascenseur à la place de cet escalier. Ou un escalator. On gagnerait du temps. »

« De quoi tu…  
Hei ! Attends-moi, ' _Dieu_ ' de mes... ! »

* * *

Le pari entre Lucifer et Dieu avait débuté depuis maintenant deux semaines. Match nul pour l'instant. Aucun des deux agents envoyés par le Mal et le Bien ne semblaient décidé à prendre l'avantage. Une impatience à la fois curieuse et oppressante ombrageait les deux camps opposés. Tout devait se jouer, et pourtant...

« Hakkaiii y a plus de café… »

« Tout simplement parce que vous avez fini la dernière boîte hier, Gojyo. »

Et pourtant, la vie de certains n'en était pas grandement affectée.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde j'en rachèterai ce soir en plus du reste. »

« Mais je pars au travail dans une demi-heure, moi… »

« Est-ce une façon détournée de me demander d'y aller tout de suite ? »

« … Ben… »

« Pas question de sortir acheter du café à 7h30 du matin même si ça m'embête autant que vous, Gojyo. Vous vous contenterez de jus d'orange. »

Le sourire désarmant d'une gentillesse feinte qui accompagna la réponse catégorique de son colocataire fit soupirer Gojyo qui se déclara bien vite vaincu. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, une main dans sa longue chevelure écarlate.

« Tss le sourire d'un ange mais l'implacabilité d'un diable, hein. T'es vraiment flippant… »

Un verre brisé le coupa net dans sa brillante comparaison, et il se retourna brusquement vers Hakkai qui regardait d'un air absent les débris de la vaisselle qui lui avait visiblement échappée des mains.

« Woah, Hakkai ! Tu t'es pas blessé ? »

Pas de réponse, pas un geste non plus d'ailleurs. Il semblait totalement ailleurs.  
Et ce n'était pas vraiment… rassurant.

Gojyo se releva aussi vite qu'il ne s'était assis et le rejoignit, inquiet tout en cherchant à ne pas le montrer. Sa main posée sur son épaule suffit à le faire sursauter.

« Gojyo ? »

Il baissa les yeux, semblant tout juste réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh, pardon. » reprit-il, anticipant la question qu'allait poser son colocataire. « Je crois que… j'avais mal compris quelque chose, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

« Mal compris ? Qu… hé, ramasse pas ça à la main, tu vas te couper ! »

Il s'accroupit à son tour précipitamment pour retenir in extremis le poignet d'Hakkai avant que celui-ci ne se saisisse à main nue des morceaux de verre épars.

« Écoute quand on te cause, bon sang… je vais aller chercher de quoi balayer ça. Et toi tu n'y touches pas ! Va plutôt te recoucher. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Devant l'air on ne peut plus sérieux de Gojyo, il ne pouvait qu'obtempérer. Repoussant ses lunettes dans un geste plus inconscient qu'utile, il suivit du regard son colocataire qui quittait la pièce et finit par s'allonger sur le sofa, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il pleuvait dehors et la température s'en trouvait rafraîchie. Pourtant il avait chaud. Incroyablement chaud. La tête lui tournait sans qu'il en comprenne bien la raison.

Ça faisait des jours qu'il était là, et il n'avait pas vraiment avancé dans sa mission. Il ne s'était préoccupé que de sa vie quotidienne avec Gojyo, si bien qu'il lui était parfois arrivé d'oublier la raison première de sa venue dans ce monde que les anges, en temps normal, se contentaient d'observer.

Une soudaine interrogation lui vint à l'esprit et ne rendit que plus douloureuses ses pensées : Et si l'agent envoyé par Lucifer pour ce pari, le démon chargé de corrompre un maximum d'êtres humains, avait lui, réussi à s'avancer ? Et s'il était en retard par rapport aux démons, malgré les âmes qu'il avait réussi à apaiser durant ces deux semaines ?  
L'avenir du règne divin reposait sur ses épaules… et lui il se souciait de café ou d'une répartition équitable des tâches ménagères à faire dans l'appartement.

Peut-être pouvait-il abandonner ? Était-il trop tard pour retourner au royaume céleste et confier cette mission à quelqu'un de plus qualifié ? Comme Sanzo. Lui qui haïssait tant les démons depuis la dernière guerre, il se serait sûrement fait une joie de conclure ce pari juste pour gagner une victoire sur la Géhenne… Oui, il valait mieux qu'il rentre maintenant.  
Non… à y réfléchir, était-ce la bonne solution ? Il avait aussi envie de rester ici… en savoir le plus possible sur cette vie… et rester encore un peu avec Gojyo.  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant le tira de son semi-sommeil. Sans doute Gojyo qui partait travailler ? Combien de temps était-il resté, allongé là à réfléchir ? Il s'était assoupi sans même s'en rendre compte…

Tiens… qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur familière qui planait dans tout l'appartement ?

Il attendit encore quelques instants avant de se décider à se lever. Peut-être avait-il attendu d'avoir la certitude qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la cuisine, jetant par là-même un regard vers la pendule : 8h30. Gojyo était en effet parti depuis un moment.  
Alors qu'il contournait la table pour se rendre jusqu'au plan de travail et se préparer quelque chose dans le but de se réveiller, un bout de papier glissé sous une tasse attira son attention sur la dite-table.

« Hakkai,

Bois ça ! Et aujourd'hui repose-toi.  
Je sais pas ce que tu fabriques la nuit, mais tu devrais penser à dormir de temps en temps !  
(Parce que ça m'embêterait que tu me crèves dans les bras, quand même.)  
Je serai rentré vers 14-15h.  
Et si je te trouve pas en train de pioncer, t'auras affaire à moi !

Gojyo  
(qui est parti bosser en retard !)

PS : T'occupe pas des courses aujourd'hui : je les ai faites. »

Hakkai constata qu'en effet… ce qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt, c'était l'odeur du café. Et qu'elle provenait de la tasse encore fumante qui empêchait le petit morceau de papier de s'envoler en cas de courant d'air. Il eut un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'émotion. Les humains avaient-ils tous cette espèce de gentillesse innée ou bien… Gojyo était-il un cas à part ? Peut-être était-il tout simplement prévenant avec tout le monde.  
Les yeux verts se posèrent à nouveau sur le papier griffonné. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette envie d'exclusivité. Que pouvait-il exiger de Gojyo ? Ils étaient amis, et étaient devenus complices très vite, et après… son statut d'ange faisait qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter aux Hommes que leur bonheur.

« Je fais des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas. »

Se reprochant ses pensées embrouillés, Hakkai quitta la pièce, décidé à s'occuper pour passer la journée. Pour une fois, il n'avait qu'à sortir.

* * *

_Lieu inconnu_

_Temps inconnu_

* * *

« Gojyo ? Tu es en retard... »

« Aah Lucifer, le décalage horaire entre le monde humain et la Géhenne, tu sais ce que c'est, non ? »

« Si tu pouvais faire profil bas au lieu de te moquer de moi. »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit que pour confier une mission capitale à _Lust_ il fallait être cinglé… »

« T'es bien placé pour me critiquer, Kougaiji ! Ç'aurait été toi, t'aurais pas déjà incendié la moitié de la planète en guise d'introduction ? »

« Tu veux que je te montre comment j'aurais fait... ? »

« Oooh pitié. Commencez pas de bon matin.

« T'en as de ces cernes, grand frère. C'est le petit prince qui te fatigue comme ça ? »

« _S'il vous plaît_. J'aimerais que _Lust_ regagne assez vite le monde humain et qu'on achève cette réunion. Vos petits différents familiaux attendront. »

« Compriiis. »

« Merci. L'ordre du jour ? _Sloth_ ? »

« …C'est _Envy_ … Chin Yisou… il y a exactement deux jours, il a quitté ses quartiers et n'est jamais rentré. Depuis, plus aucune trace de lui dans toute la Géhenne. Impossible de le retrouver. Comme s'il avait… disparu. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Encore ?! Qui était chargé de surveiller ses quartiers ?! Peu importe, envoyez autant d'hommes qu'il faudra et retrouvez-le !! »

« Seigneur Lucifer, calmez-vous !… »

« RETROUVEZ-LE ! »

« Manquait plus que ça... »

« Bon ben du coup je retourne chez les humains tout de suite moi, hein ? »

« Tu fais bien, Gojyo. Depêche-toi avant que Lucifer te réquisitionne aussi pour les recherches. »

« Je passe mon tour ! Bon courage, Doku. »

* * *

_Next access :_

Chapitre 1 : Ailes noires

**\- La Luxure -**

**Asmodeus "Lust"**

« Tu comprends toujours pas ?! Je suis l'Autre... celui qu'Ils ont envoyé contre toi ! »

« Te voilà dans de beaux draps, _Asmodeus._ »

« M'appelle pas comme, _Belphegor_ ! Je te rappelle que j'ai un vrai prénom ! »

« Ah ça je sais : c'est moi qui te l'ai donné. »

 _Il paraît que ce n'est pas un démon pur…_  
Un bâtard qui aurait le titre de démon majeur ?!  
Quelle horreur !

* * *

**\- L'Orgueil -**

**Molloch "Pride"  
**

« Je ne risque pas de me faire dicter ma conduite par une moitié de démon, peu m'importe qu'il soit en mission pour _Lucifer_ ou pas. »

 _Quoi, c'est le fils de Belzébuth ?_  
Oui, celui qu'on appelait Gyumaou… Effrayant.  
Il fait partie de la famille directe de Lucifer, d'où son pouvoir !

* * *

**\- La Paresse -**

**Belphégor "Sloth"**

« Franchement. Suis-je le seul à me dire que cette histoire de pari ne fera qu'amener plus de complications dans la Géhenne qu'il n'y en a déjà ? »

 _Sa famille a été décimée par la dernière guerre sainte._  
Il s'est retrouvé avec une mère démente et un bâtard pour frère…  
C'est triste pour lui…

* * *

**\- L'Adversaire -**

**Lucifer**

_Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'un ange resplendissant, autrefois dans le Ciel ? Un ange d'une telle pureté qu'il siégeait à la droite de Dieu… qu'on appelait "l'étoile du matin" : Lucifer._

**\- Et tant d'autres encore -**


End file.
